


Dinah's reality check

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s07e22 You Have Saved This City, Gen, Missing Scene, Not for Dinah Drake fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Missing scene from 7x22. Oliver has a talk with Dinah after learning what went on while he was separated from his team. Not for Dinah Drake fans.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Dinah's reality check

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to get out after rewatching the end of Arrow season seven for research purposes.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Dinah,” Oliver’s voice stopped Dinah from walking out of the lair. “I’d like a word in private.”

From the sound of his voice, Oliver sounded pretty serious, she mused as she turned around. Oliver gestured over to a corner away from everyone else and led her over there.

“What’s up?” Dinah asked once they were out of hearing range from the others.

“Rene and John told me what happened while we were separated,” Oliver said and Dinah winced, now knowing why Oliver seemed so angry. “About how you wanted to turn Roy over to the SCPD as a scapegoat.”

“It was a mistake-” Dinah started.

“No, it wasn’t,” Oliver immediately cut her off, allowing his anger to finally show. “It was a choice. You made it very clear you were never on board with protecting Roy. You were more concerned with protecting your job than this team.”

“So was everyone else!” Dinah protested.

“To them, the job at SCPD is a means to an end, a way to keep protecting the city. We both know it’s more than that to you,” Oliver snapped and Dinah was silent, knowing her was right. “I won’t have divided loyalties on this team. Because every time there is, it ends badly. Every time. So you need to decide where your loyalties lay Dinah. The SCPD or this team, you need to choose.”

Oliver then turned his back on Dinah and walked over to Felicity, leaving Dinah to muse on his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinah has always been someone whose loyalty to Team Arrow was rather flexible but the last few episodes of season seven really kicked it up a notch. She was more concerned about protecting her job than the team. I mean, she was the only person in support of Roy’s offer to turn himself in. Even her so called ‘act’ in 7x20, there are several moments in rewatching it where you realize she is trying to get the others to flip on Roy. 
> 
> In short, Dinah cares more about being a cop than being a member of Team Arrow. You can’t trust someone who’s loyalties are divided like that.


End file.
